


The Joy of Poutine

by Francowitch



Series: Lost & Found [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Silly Canadian Thing, birthday fic, poutine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Just another day in the lives of Yuri, JJ, and Otabek... Mama LeRoy sends her boys a care package, which leaves JJ and Otabek trying to convince their Kitten to try a Canadian classic...





	The Joy of Poutine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> So it is a dear mutual's birthday on Thursday and I was asked to write a fic about JJ & Otabek introducing Yuri to the Great Canadian Tradition of Poutine [caps intended! lol]... Who am I to say no?? I mean poutine is LIFE!!! 
> 
> So here is to You [Rodinia ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia) Happy Birthday!!! I hope you have a marvellous one!! and that this fic fits all that you wanted and more! <3 
> 
> Thank you to my dear Beta [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who helped to fix any glaring errors in my writing...

##  The Joy of Poutine

 

“I don’t care what you call it I am not eating that shit.” Yuri hollered from the living room where he was playing Call of Duty.

 

“It is not  _ shit _ Kitten!” JJ laughed. “C’mon, you need to have some of this. At least a taste.”

 

“Are you shitting me right now?” Yuri snarled. “Do you even realize how many fucking calories are in this shit? We are in season and I can guaranfuckingtee that this is not on the diet plan set out by Lilia. Like fuck I am going to cheat on it with that crap.”

 

“One small bite is not going to kill you, Princess.”

 

“JJ, I swear I am going to throw something sharp at you if you keep harassing me about this crap. It is bad enough you are making it, anyway.”

 

JJ sighed, chuckling to himself as he continued moving around in the kitchen. 

 

“Why are you two arguing?” Otabek sighed as he walked in “I was trying out a new mix, and I could hear you over the bass.”

 

“It is not my fault  _ your fiance  _ wants to poison me!” Yuri snarled.

 

Otabek’s eyebrows raised in concern, looking to JJ for a better explanation.

 

JJ was laughing, walking out so he could show Otabek. “I was telling our Princess, that I was making some poutine and he should try some.”

 

“Fucking disgusting.”

 

“Oh?” Otabek smiled, “Is that what I am smelling?”

 

“Yes! Maman sent some curds from home,” JJ chuckled, “did you want some Beks?”

 

‘Of course!” Otabek walked over to the sofa where Yuri was grumbling as he took shots on his game. “Yura you really should try this, it is really good.”

 

“Ugh!” Yuri made a face, not missing his shot. “You are both gross, and have you also forgotten? We are mid-season, I am not about to fuck up my diet for  _ curds, _ whatever the fuck those are. Sounds gross.”

 

“ _ Curds sounds gross _ ?” JJ sounded, insulted. “Did I just hear you right Kitten?”

 

“You heard me, or should I say it in Russian, too?”

 

“You are saying that something my loving Maman sent, all the way from Canada, just for her favourite future son-in-laws to try, is  _ gross? _ Gross enough that you won’t even try it?” 

 

Otabek smirked as he watched Yuri’s face twitch; it was one thing when he was insulting JJ, but Mrs. LeRoy had been lovely when she found out her son was gay. And not just that, but was welcoming to both Otabek and Yuri when they visited and announced their engagement. She had basically adopted Yuri into the family the same way that she had with Otabek when he lived with the LeRoys back as a teen while training.

 

“Fuck,” Yuri swore, throwing his controller. “bring the shit over. I won’t promise to like it.”

 

JJ smiled sweetly as he came out with a tray and three steaming bowls of food, handing one over to Otabek and another to Yuri who stared at it with his nose crinkled.

 

“Try a bite Princess, I swear it is not poison.”

 

“No just looks disgusting, what is with the obsession with Americans and putting gravy on everything?”

 

JJ coughed, “I am not American Kitten, I am Canadian, and this is not disgusting. It is just fries with cheese curds and gravy. It is a tradition.”

 

Otabek looked over, “It really is good Yura, have a taste. That way when we call up Nathalie you can be honest in telling her that you tried it.”

 

Yuri’s face twitched again, his mouth in a thin line. He watched as Otabek and JJ both dug into their food, both men moaning as they chewed. 

 

“Please,” JJ looked to Yuri, his eyes wide, “try just one bite Kitten, for me.”

 

Yuri glared, picking up the bowl. Angrily he stabbed his fork into the mass of food, he examined that he had a bit of everything on it. With his nose scrunched and one last glare at JJ he shoved the hot bite into his mouth. Otabek smirked as he watched Yuri dig in for a second and then third bite. His eyes focused on the bowl as he shovelled down the hot fries. He didn’t stop until he had emptied his bowl, both men watching in awe at how fast the food disappeared. 

 

JJ coughed before speaking, “So, Kitten. How was it?”

 

“Clearly he hated every bite,” Otabek was trying to hold back a chuckle.

“Fuck off,” Yuri mumbled as he put down his empty bowl.

 

Otabek offered Yuri his half finished poutine, “Did you want the rest of mine?”

 

Yuri glared, then snatched the bowl to finish it off as well. 

 

JJ chuckled, “Well Maman will be pleased you enjoyed this! She did send it along with a message that she thought you needed more food. She thinks we are starving you.”

 

Yuri smirked, “Just Lilia. Fuck why was that so good? It is just fries and gravy.”

 

“It’s the curds,” Otabek nudged Yuri.

 

“And having piping hot gravy to smother over it until it melts.” JJ grinned as he got up to gather the empty dishes. He placed a kiss on Yuri’s forehead, “Thank you for trying it. I love you, Kitten.”

 

Yuri’s face went a brilliant red as he huffed out a breath. “Should change the name, cause it still sounds gross as fuck.”

 

JJ chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen depositing the dishes into the sink for later. “I will have to let whoever invented poutine to know that the name does not meet Yuri Plisetsky’s standard of food naming.”

 

“Plisetsky-Altin-LeRoy--” Yuri corrected, “wait, how  _ are _ we doing the name thing?”

 

JJ shrugged as he walked back into the living room. “I am good with whatever you want. Be it hyphenated, keep our names or we take one of the names. Just so long as we are together it really doesn’t matter what comes at the end of my name.”

 

“Same,” Otabek said. “I am good with whatever you two want.”

 

“Well I think we have something we need to talk over before the big day, eh?” 

 

Yuri smirked. “Yeah, might be an idea before aisles are walked down.” Yuri threw his legs over Otabek’s lap and leaned back so that his head was resting on the arm of the sofa. “But let’s worry about it later, right now I want to nap.”

 

Otabek scooped Yuri up into his arms, causing the man to yelp out in surprise. “To bed then.”

 

Otabek stood with Yuri, who started to suck and kiss along his neck, taking him to their bedroom.

 

“I like this plan,” JJ grinned as he followed his fiances.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
